


Lucky

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just couldn’t believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hekkenfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/gifts).



Some days, Sam just couldn’t believe his luck.

* * *

Before Steve, whenever Sam got far enough with a guy or girl to tell them that he sometimes liked to dress up in women’s clothing, it became all awkward glances and hurried excuses. Or sometimes it was, _Do you want me to get the door for you, darling?_ and _I’ll order for you, sweetie_. Sam had a hard time explaining it to his dates, that he was still a man whether he was wearing combat fatigues or his favorite little black dress. He was just a different kind of man.

But Steve seemed to understand Sam’s fluidity. In the field, Steve treated him like a soldier, trusted him to have his back, to catch him mid-freefall. One night, after a rough mission, he asked Sam to put on his old blue uniform, to hold him down and give him orders, make it hurt a little. The next morning, he nuzzled Sam’s neck and suggested breakfast at a joint in the village, so Sam could wear, “The red velvet, with your mother’s pearls.”

Sam had just finished his makeup when Steve got back from his run, but when he asked if Steve was ready to go, Steve looked at him with so much heat in his eyes that they didn’t even make it to the restaurant.

* * *

Steve was a natural at picking out colours, too, which was surprising, given that he was a guy whose wardrobe consisted of a dozen t-shirts and pants in blue, grey, black, and white. One afternoon, they were at the mall, strolling around incognito with ball caps and sunglasses, and suddenly Steve leaned real close and muttered, “That satiny blouse, baby, the turquoise? Do me a favor and pair it with your dark purple skirt tonight, will you?”

And Sam did, and Steve got him to twirl a few times before sliding his hands up Sam’s stockinged thighs, so slow, so gentle, until Sam was begging for him to flip the skirt up and bend him over the back of the couch.

They missed their reservation again.

* * *

One night, Sam woke up to find the bed empty beside him. He got up and wandered around the house until he found Steve splayed out in an armchair, with a black blanket draped over his legs. Sam frowned — he didn’t know they had a black blanket — and gently tugged it free.

It wasn’t a blanket. It was the deep scoop neck sweater Sam’s sister had got him last Christmas. A sweet thought, but the ladies’ 5X was big and shapeless on him, the sleeves slipping over his hands and the curved bottom not doing his ass any favors. He’d been planning to donate it, which was why it was in the living room.

“Hey,” Steve mumbled suddenly. He smiled at Sam, a little dopey. “What’re you doing up at this hour?”

“Could ask the same of you,” Sam replied, ducking down to kiss Steve’s lips. “You know, it’s warmer in bed, you don’t need to repurpose this thing.”

“Wasn’t,” Steve protested, taking the huge shirt out of Sam’s hands. “I was altering it.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Really,” Steve insisted. He stood up and held it out, and Sam could see the faint glint of metal where Steve had stuck pins into the waist and sleeves.

“Why?” Sam had to ask.

Steve gave an embarrassed little shrug. “Seemed a waste to give it to Goodwill when I could fix it for you.”

Sam tossed the sweater aside and put his hands on Steve’s hips, tugging him forward until their lips met, soft as cashmere and easy as anything.

“I love you,” Sam said simply when they parted. “But what would I wear it with?”

Steve chuckled. “Love you too, and I was thinking maybe I could get you some floral leggings. I hear they’re all the rage right now, and I found some in your size online.”

“Huh,” said Sam, trying and failing to downplay the excitement he felt at the thought of something so pretty hugging his body. “And a chunky necklace?” he added hopefully.

“As many chunky necklaces as you like, babe,” Steve murmured in Sam’s ear. “Let’s go back to bed.”

* * *

Some nights, Sam just couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
